


The Legend of the F•••s

by Victoria_Project



Series: Shenanigans feat. Lady Sia and co. [1]
Category: Lady Sia (Video Game)
Genre: Crack, Disappointment, Fucklings, Furries, Gen, Humor, Lady Sia (GBA) - Freeform, Magic, Onimen is bad at names, Parody, Swearing, T'soas, This would be rated G or T if not for the profanities, Tumblr, but it's trash, by which I mean, finally there's a fanfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-25 07:35:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18256691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Victoria_Project/pseuds/Victoria_Project
Summary: After tricking Sia by disguising as her advisor, Onimen returns to Callyge to finish another project. It would have turned out well if not for the Fox Lady's interruption. Crackfic inspired by tumblr. Rated M for lots of 'swearing'.(This work is made for laughs. Onimen forbid that you should take this seriously.)





	The Legend of the F•••s

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, this 'work', if you can call it that, was inspired by this [tumblr post](https://knowyourmeme.com/photos/1037440-tumblr). (The link links to KnowYourMeme because I can't find the link to the original. If it doesn't work, just search 'fucklings' on Google and you'll see it). I was laughing so hard when I read that and at that moment, I was thinking of making a fanfic for Lady Sia but had no idea what to write. So I decided to create this garbage and hope that no one actually reads it.

"Quack, quack, quackety, quack!" Quacked the hapless ducks. They were caged and placed in a dimly lit room apart from the vibrant red and green light coming from eerie torches. The door opened, the sudden disturbance making the asynchronous quacks grew noisier, and in came a creepy redhead wearing a white horned mask. He closed the door and approached the ducks, who grew more and more restless with each step. He stopped a few inches from their cage, the light accentuating his vibrant red hair and unnerving mask, and uttered a string of unknown words, unknown even for most humans. He continued to chant the haunting words again and again while making similarly eerie gestures with his gloved hands suggestive that of sorcery. He continued this until a fox woman suddenly opened the door and shouted, "Lord Onimen!"

"Oh fuck!" Onimen, the creepy redhead, jumped in surprise, disrupting the spell.

"I-I beg your pardon, Lord Onimen, for the interruption but I bring good news." The fox lady apologized. She was only called 'Fox Lady' and doesn't have a real name because Onimen is a bad motherfucker who can't think of good names for his creations. But since I'm good, I'll give her a name: 'Vivien' because it sounds like vixen which is a word for a female fox. 

"What is it?" Onimen snapped at her, still angry that she disrupt the spell even though she totally apologized. 

"Our army has captured the princess of Myriade and the other rulers of The Peripheral Realms have surrendered to our cause."

"Yes, I am aware of that. As a matter of fact, I was there when..." Onimen stopped halfway because he just noticed that the ducks were... different...

"Fuck, fuck!" 'quacked' the former ducks.

"Damnation! Vivien, look what you've done!" 

"Wha-what did I do?" 

"You disrupt my spell and now instead of talking they only say 'fuck'!" 

"B-but, Lord Onimen, t-th-they're still creations. P-perhaps, you should... name this... new species?" Vivien can't help but stammer because of fear of her creator's wrath or the hilarity of the profane ducks.

"Whatever, we'll just call them 'Fucks'."

"Y-yea-yeah..."

"Fuck, fuck, fuckety, fuck!" Fucked the fucks.

***

"Okay. Last stop before the mean old man and I have a little talk." Lady Sia, Myriade's princess, said to herself after approaching the Callyge fortress. "Up a wall and through the window? I've done this trick before. Let's break some more stuff on the way in!" 

Sia lauched herself into a catapult and fought some of the T'soas, a bunch of furries created by Onimen which includes Vivien, the fox lady. After a while, she reached the entrance and broke the door.

"Hey, you're going to pay for that door!" Onimen shouted. He was expecting her arrival but didn't expect her to break the door. Sia, for a moment, looked a bit surprise that Onimen isn't a literal old man, (his vibrant hair suggest as such) but whatever, she's not going to pay shit, though she was thinking of paying him with literal shit.

"Does it look like I give a fuck?" Sia snapped back.

"No. I am the one who gives out free fucks."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yes. Do you want a full-grown one or just a fuckling?"

"What..."

The End

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, this silliness ends here. To be honest though, I really feel akward when writing this because it was too silly. But anyway, the part where the fox lady reports, I guess you can call that 'Fox News'. hehehe....
> 
> What am I doing with my life?


End file.
